


spanners and speeders

by Artikka



Series: discord prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Jedi Padmé Amidala, Senator Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artikka/pseuds/Artikka
Summary: "Senator Skywalker," Padme says with a grunt, deflecting yet another blaster shot from the window, blue blade sizzling in the air, "I can't for the life of me understand how we keep getting into these situations."* * * *Or, Jedi Knight Padme Naberrie protects Senator Anakin Skywalker from yet another assassination attempt. As usual, things go awry.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: discord prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941703
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	spanners and speeders

"Senator Skywalker," Padme says with a grunt, deflecting yet another blaster shot from the window, blue blade sizzling in the air, "I can't for the life of me understand how we keep getting into these situations."

The good Senator himself is fidgeting with the door's controls, finally getting the metal sheet to slam down with a decisive _crash_. He looks up. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting an assassin bold enough to try to nab me inside the Senate building. But come on." Anakin meets her eyes and grins. "You can't tell me you aren't having at least a _little_ bit of fun."

She _is_ having a bit of fun. The thrill of adrenaline as it runs through her veins is something she probably enjoys far too much for any respectable Jedi.

She'll never admit it to Anakin, though.

"Do you at least have an escape plan this time, Senator? Because--" she remembers the wreckage they left behind three hallways ago-- "I'm afraid mine was shot to hell and back."

"Escape plan?" he says, then drops down with a muttered Huttese curse. "Blasted droid hit the wiring. Hand me that spanner, will you?"

She tosses it to him with a force, then, focusing, reaches out and crushes that pesky droid's head.

"And-- _got it_." he fixes the wiring in his prosthetic leg then glances back up to her. "As for escape, we could always--" 

"I'm _not_ getting into another speeder with you." she cuts him off flatly. 

"It wasn't _that_ bad--"

"It _was_."

Funnily enough, Padme thinks, the maniacal, downright _suicidal_ pod-racing that Anakin's so familiar with doesn't lend itself well to safe driving in the streets of Coruscant.

Suddenly, she feels a tug at the edge of her senses.

Padme turns and closes her eyes. Extends a hand. In the background she can hear Anakin snicker, as if his own sloppy--by no fault of his own, of course, but they were still funny to watch--attempts at force pushes hadn't been witnessed by her time and time again. 

She senses the droids a second before the sound of metallic footsteps begins to echo throughout the building. 

Oh.

Oh, this is _ridiculous._

"What's this," Padme says, utterly deadpan. "Did they decide to send a whole _battalion_ after you this time?"

But--no, no, not all the droids are headed their way. They're splitting up, heading off into different halls--

This was a diversion.

"Padme." says Anakin, uncharacteristically serious. "I don't think they're here for me."

No.

This is an attack on the _Senate._

"Just this once, Senator--" Padme extinguishes her saber and clips it to her belt-- "I think we'll have to go with the speeder."


End file.
